Cronica del dolor
by elenalunapotter
Summary: COMPLETO! Què puede pasar cuando te quedas solo?... la mente trabaja a millones por segundo, sacando conclusiones que solo tu punto de vista reconoce... y a veces puede ser mortal. HHr.
1. Chapter 1

**CRONICA DEL DOLOR**.

&&&&&

VOLUMEN I: ESTOY AQUÍ.

Estoy aquí, justo frente a ti, viéndote asi tal y como eres.

Estoy aquí, observando tus verdes ojos, perdiéndome en ellos, justo frente a ti.

Estoy aquí, me ves pero no me observas, pero estoy aquí muy cerca.

Estoy aquí, derritiéndome por ti, muriéndome por ti; este amor duele.

Nunca creí sentirme asi. Jamás por mi mente cruzo sentir. En mi no había tal emoción... tal calidez...nunca... hasta que te vi.

Pero¿Qué hay de ti? Solo vez a la amiga que te apoya, que te cuida y te impulsa, que te ve pero no te tiene. Mi lugar... ¿No esta aquí?... ¡Pero estoy aquí!.

...pero no estoy donde quiero. Estoy frente a ti, pero quiero estar junto a ti... en realidad, mi mejor amiga es quien esta en donde yo quiero estar... junto a ti... Y a ella la vez, a ella sí la vez... la vez como quisiera que me vieras a mi. Ella también esta aquí.

... y Ginny te mira, pero no se como te mira, ella te ve y te cuida... pero no te ve ni te mira como yo te veo y te miro...

¡Estoy aquí, mírame!... ¡Estoy aquí, obsérvame!... Estoy aquí pero no me ves... no como la vez a ella.

Se que estas tomándola de la mano bajo la mesa. Se que pasas con ella mucho tiempo... a solas... o con nosotros... y mi otro mejor amigo también esta aquí, pero no con nosotros... esta aquí mirando a la rubia de su vida... Ron mira a Luna... ella lo mira como yo te miro a ti... y el la mira como yo quisiera que me miraras tú y solo tú.

Estoy aquí... pero ya no quiero. Estoy aquí pero no me miras... me vez, pero no observas lo que en mis ojos domina.

Estoy allí para ti... pero solo cuando me necesitas... ya no. Ya no me necesitas. Ahora esta ella.

Me parte el alma verlos juntos. Se quieren... y soy feliz si eres feliz... pero también soy infeliz porque no eres feliz por mi... no eres feliz conmigo.

Y yo nunca te lo he dicho. ¿Cómo decirte que te amo?... ¿Cómo hacerlo si no me amas?... me mataría tu rechazo, no lo soportaría.

Con el paso del tiempo los vi a todos hacer sus vidas... pero estoy aquí... en un rincón de mi propia vida... vacía... y duele.

Estoy aquí. Te veo tan tranquilo como no lo habías estado en toda tu vida. El mal se ha ido. Ahora solo te queda ser feliz y luchar por lo que un día te arrebataron... amor y familia.

Familia...

Ginny esta a tu lado, y te ve... pero no te mira... nunca te mirará como yo te miro a ti... y tus ojos me ven y sonríen con picardía... yo lo sé... solo soy tu cómplice... solo soy tu amiga.

Pero no lo soporto... ya no tengo nada. Estoy aquí, pero estoy vacía.

Ya no la estas tomando de la mano, pero ella sigue sentada a tu lado... mi mejor amiga. Y es que ella no tiene la culpa de que yo te ame. La culpable soy yo, porque yo sabia que no eras para mi, pero igual me deje llevar y caí... no debería estarte amando... no debería... pero estoy aquí.

Te ayudé... te ayudé cuando más me necesitabas y nunca te pedi nada a cambio... ¡jamás! Te amaba tanto que mi mejor recompensa era verte vivo y sano.

La segunda guerra nos hizo ver lo que teníamos... y nos hizo perder también... tu perdiste amigos... yo perdí a mi familia.

Estoy aquí, llorando sin que me veas... pero me vez y no tengo lagrimas... es mi alma que llora, acurrucada en el fondo de mi ser... protegiéndose del infinito dolor que me embarga...

Pero estuve a tu lado, cuidándote... llore contigo... reí contigo... me enoje contigo, tantas veces...

Y tu nunca me besaste. No me besaste ni en la frente o en las mejillas... ni en los labios. ¡Cómo hubiera deseado que lo hicieras!

Me abrazaste con afecto alguna vez... y fue para mi el perfecto regalo... lo mas cercano que alguna vez te tuve... pero nada más.

Y te vi tener tu primer beso con mi mejor amiga... y creí que el mundo se me derrumbaba encima... que el enorme vacío en mi me tragaba sin premisa... que no había nada más.

Pero yo sonreía... ¿Cómo pude sonreír?... porque mi amor por ti era tan grande que hubiera sido mezquino y ruin sentirme infeliz porque tu eras feliz... pero el vacío estaba ahí y no se iría... o se llenaría.

Y te vi pelear y entregarte... para ser libre... para ser feliz... y luchaste por ello, luchaste por ella... pero nunca por mí.

Nunca me viste llorar por ti... nunca supiste cuando yo sufría o tenia problemas para dormir... nunca me viste girar en mi cama cuando tenia pesadillas... ni confortarme cuando mis padres ya no estaban...

Estoy aquí, pero no estoy completa... nunca lo estaré... no sin ti. Estas aquí... estoy aquí, pero no estamos juntos... estamos cerca, pero no estoy en ti.

¡Y quiero ser tuya!... ¡y quiero que seas mío!... y te extraño...

pero yo no te tengo... ¿Cómo puedes extrañar algo que nunca fue tuyo?... pero estas con Ginny... y ella esta contigo... y seguramente pronto estarán juntos... en mas de una forma... en la forma en que yo deseo estar contigo.

Estoy aquí... y tu me vez, pero no como yo te veo... me miras, pero no como yo te miro.

Cómplices fuimos... amigos... solo eso... y estoy, pero no estoy contigo.

Y me miras... y un brillo se enciende en tus bellos ojos, profundo mar en el que me ahogo, y tus rosados labios se tuercen en un secreto oculto... pero no me miras... me sonríes, pero no como yo te sonrío...

Y quieres hablar con todos... y quieres decirnos algo... y quieres hacer una reunión para celebrarlo... ese secreto que te tiene tan callado... y sonríes... pero no me sonríes a mi... miras a Ron, miras a Luna... miras a Ginny... pero no me miras a mi. ¿Es que ya no estoy?

Pero quieres hablar... y no quiero escuchar... ya no quiero oír... no quiero saber...

En las entrañas siento algo que se mueve, se retuerce... es el monstruo que me come, ese monstruo que ha crecido en mi y se alimenta de lo poco que me queda... y no quiero que me devore... no quiero sufrir.

Y esta noche lo dirás... yo lo sé. Estoy aquí, pero ya no quiero estar. No tengo las fuerzas ya. Ya no quiero estar aquí.

Y vez a Ginny y siento morir... y esta noche lo dirás... ya no la tomas de la mano... en su lugar le tomaras sus labios, y luego la tomaras a ella... yo lo sé.

Estoy aquí, pero no me vez... no quiero que me veas... no quiero que mires que me muero... que el dolor está comiéndome desde adentro... no quiero que me mires, no quiero que me veas... y es por eso que no voy a estar aquí cuando digas lo que quieres decir... y vez a Ron como me vez a mi... pero ya no quiero ver mas... no me enteraré del secreto que esta noche revelarás.

Estoy aquí, viendo el firmamento... viendo la oscuridad invadirlo todo... sintiendo el fuego en mi corazón encender mi alma, pero también consumir mi vida... y no hay nada y lo hay todo, pero nada es mío... y yo seré ahora parte del todo.

Estoy aquí, amándote en silencio. Estoy aquí en un mudo intento de borrarlo todo.

Estoy aquí, sola... como lo he estado siempre... y no hay con quien compartir algo, porque no tengo nada... no tengo voluntad... no tengo fuerzas para soportar...

Y yo se lo que estas haciendo. Se que le estas diciendo que la amas... que deseas compartir con ella tu vida... por el resto de tus días... y ella aceptara... y dirá que si... y la harás tuya como yo quisiera que me hicieras tuya... y te hará suya, como yo quisiera hacerte mío... y serán uno.

Y en pocos años dejaran de ser dos, para ser tres... y después cuatro... no lo sé... pero estoy aquí y no contigo... como siempre ha sido.

Cuando cierro los ojos, veo los tuyos... y soy desdichada y soy feliz... porque no fui amada, pero yo te ame solo a ti... porque antes no eras feliz, pero ahora lo serás... y yo no estaré ahí...

No quiero verte... no quiero verlos... no quiero saber... no quiero estar ahí. No quiero ver la fuente de mi dolor, no quiero quebrarme frente a ti... porque entonces lo sabrías... sabrías que me muero en vida... que te amo... pero que nunca me amaras... jamás.

Y escucharte decirme que soy tu mejor amiga, pero solo eso... y nada más... seria mi peor pesadilla.

Más que no estés conmigo, más allá de que no me amas... más es mi voluntad de perderme en el espacio... más es mi voluntad de perderme en el olvido...

Estoy aquí, en medio de la nada... perdiéndome entre lagrimas y sollozos quedos... mirando el cielo oscuro... el alba ya paso hace rato... y la noche ahora lo cubre todo... al noche ahora oculta mi dolor.

Y escucho a la naturaleza... ¡Estoy aquí¡Mírame madre tierra!...¡¡Me entrego a ti!!... estoy aquí haciéndome pedazos... oyendo y mirando pero no escuchando ni observando... estoy aquí, pero no estoy aquí... mi cuerpo esta aquí, pero mi alma se va a ir...

Estoy aquí... sentada bajo un enorme roble, en medio de quién sabe dónde... me perdí, pero no estoy perdida... se que estoy aquí... y la luna esta allá arriba. Hermosa luna menguante, mudo testigo del dolor que cae de mis ojos sin control... testigo de los gritos en mi ser que nadie escucha...

No tengo nada. No tengo a nadie... es mejor estar sola... perderme porque no quiero encontrarme... si me encuentro también daré la cara a mi dolor... y yo no quiero...

... y empiezo a recordar... y me veo junto a ti, apoyándote y cuidándote... pero ya tomaron mi lugar...esa ya no es mi posición... y me duele, pero estaré bien.

Solo estoy aquí... pero nadie sabe donde estoy... nadie supo dónde estuve todos estos años... y ahora solo estoy yo, aquí... y mi única compañía es la naturaleza... y mi varita esta aquí en mi mano... ligeramente humedecida con mis lagrimas...detestando más que nunca ser una bruja...

Porque en ningún mundo tuve cabida... ni con los muggles, ni con los magos... y me pregunte porqué, pero no hubo respuesta... y entonces lo supe, yo no pertenecía... ni aquí ni allá... ni con unos ni con otros... para mi no había lugar.

Estoy aquí y tu allá. Tu eres feliz y yo... yo no soy nada

Estoy aquí, y aquí me quedaré. No quiero ver ni saber.

Estoy aquí, haciendo recuento de los años... haciendo recuento de los daños... recordando lo que alguna vez fui... pero ya no soy... ni seré... pero estaré bien... yo lo sé... muy pronto.

Y pronto vendrá mi ultimo aliento.

Yo lo siento... ahí esta... rondándome tentadora...incitándome a hacerlo... a terminar.

Y me abrazo al árbol... estoy llorando...estoy gimiendo... es mi corazón agonizando ante la inminente decisión... ante todo lo arrebatado... de lo que nunca tuve y nunca tendré... de lo que quise ser pero nunca seré...

El árbol no me habla, ni me abraza... no es calido... no es como abrazarte a ti... y deseo que me abrace, aunque sea con sus ramas... pero siento vida... ahí hay vida... y yo abrazo al árbol, y se que no me ama, pero el árbol hace algo que nadie había hecho por mi nunca... me escuchó.

Y le dije y lloré y grité¡¡Estoy aquí!!

Cuando la única respuesta que obtuve fue el eco de mi grito supe que el momento había llegado.

Ahora sí estoy lejos... y yo se lo que haces... pero ya no estaré aquí... ya no más.

Y deseo que seas feliz... y Ginny será quien lo logre... porque yo no estaré aquí.

Y no olvidare nunca tus ojos, ni tus labios... ni tu cicatriz.

Nunca olvidare a Ron... sus ojos azules y su cabello de fuego... su sonrisa burlona o su mueca condescendiente...

Nunca olvidare a Ginny... sus celestes ojos y su flamante cabello... ni su vivaz sonrisa, o su encantadora risa... ni su belleza...

Yo nunca fui bella... no para ti... ni para nadie... nadie me miraba.

Y Víktor fue bueno, y me miro... pero dejo de mirarme cuando mis ojos te miraron a ti.

Nunca te olvidare... tus hermoso ojos verdes, ahora llenos de vida... o tus risas llenas de contagiosa alegría... o tus cejas cuando las frunces con picardía o complicidad... o tus rosados labios, tus labios cuando los tuerces en una mueca graciosa o cuando los entreabres al sorprenderte... o tu negro cabello sedoso, siempre implacable...

Y recuerdo a mis padres... ellos me sonríen, me aman y se que desean verme y abrazarme... así como yo lo deseo, porque ellos son todo lo que yo tenía... y ahora voy con ellos...

Estoy aquí... pero tu estás en otro lado. Ahora eres feliz... pero yo también lo seré.

Estoy aquí, pero estoy tan vacía... pero ya no lo estaré, ya deje de llorar. Ya no lloro de tristeza y melancolía... ya no lloro de dolor o impotencia... mis ultimas lagrimas han sido reemplazadas por una gentil sonrisa.

Ya no me veré al espejo... ya no sentiré mi cuerpo... mi cuerpo virgen que nunca fue tomado... ni lo será. Ya no estaré aquí, pero mi corazón palpita ahora de felicidad.

Estoy aquí, lejos de ti... ahora más que nunca... pero ya no sufro, porque seré feliz.

Otra vez estaré con mis padres. Otra vez sonreiré. No habrá dolor. A donde voy esa palabra no existe... a donde voy solo hay paz.

Y nunca fui tan feliz... tan feliz de ser bruja... porque en mis manos tengo mi pase de salida... mi boleto de ida sin retorno.

Me voy sin dejar recado... quiero que sea cierto que me voy... pero sin nada... sin una simple carta detrás.

Nunca me sentí mas feliz de ser una bruja, no como ahora... porque yo tengo las manera de borrar ese dolor sin realmente sentir dolor.

Mi cuerpo se queda aquí... pero yo no.

Estoy aquí, pero ya no voy a estarlo.

... y siento la punta de mi varita... esa varita que cargo desde hace diez años, y que ahora hará por mi lo que solo mis padres hicieron: me va a dar felicidad eterna...seré feliz... porque ya no voy a estar aquí.

Cierro mis ojos. Ya vi el amanecer frente a mi... las estrellas están ahí pero ya no las veo... la luz del sol las ha opacado y ahora su calor me envuelve y mi corazón va aún más rápido.

Mi alma sera una sola con el universo, y entonces sí seré feliz... esa felicidad que tanto deseé pero que apenas sentiré. Estoy aquí.

Mi mano tiene vida propia ahora... y esa mano coge mi varita... y la punta esta en mi sien.

Ya no pienso en ti, tú ya eres feliz... y eso es suficiente para mí.

Y mis sentidos se expanden por última vez... quiero grabar en mi alma viajera el sonido de la vida... el sabor de la vida... la sensación de la vida... por última vez.

Estoy aquí...

Estoy aquí...

Y solo dos palabras... con solo dos palabras me iré... mis dos últimas palabras... las que me condenan a la oscuridad del cuerpo, pero que me llevara a la luz... mi alma será guiada a la luz de esas dos únicas palabras...

Funcionará... yo lo sé... hay que desear que funcione, con total convicción para que esas dos palabras hagan su trabajo...

Y yo tengo convicción, firme y fuerte... convicción por algo como nunca antes sentí...convicción por dejar de sufrir y darle la gloriosa y esperada bienvenida a la paz.

Solo dos palabras... dos nada más...

Solo dos palabras...mis últimas palabras...

Y a lo lejos... muy lejos escuche... pero ya no quería escuchar... oí el pasto... pero ya no querías oír...

Y abrí mis labios...

Y mi lengua se movió...

Y solo me faltaban esas dos palabras por pronunciar... solo dos... y nada más.

"Avada...

...el pasto se mueve... ya no tan lejos... deben ser las ardillas en su labor a primera hora del día, buscar sustento para sus familias... ellas tienen familias... y yo voy con la mía...

y una lagrima... una ultima lagrima cae de mis ojos cerrados... y vuelvo a abrir la boca... mis labios sonríen ahora...

"... ked"

...pero me quedo callada... no porque no quisiera decir mi ultima palabra... sino porque mi mano ahora estaba vacía... ya no estaba mi varita... y creí que el viento me la arrebato... pero no había viento...

el suelo cimbró, como los tambores cuando los golpean con ritmo... y busco mi varita pero lejos está... yace lejos de mi, inanimada...

y volteo...

Y vienes corriendo a mí... tu varita en alto... y tengo miedo... yo ya no te quería ver nunca más... tu rostro sonrojado... tus ojos rojos y húmedos, y tus facciones se contorsionan en una furia que no había visto en mucho tiempo...

Y tengo miedo... vienes corriendo hacia a mi y yo... yo solo quiero huír... y corro hacia mi varita... ¡Me tengo que ir!... y me quiero desaparecer, pero tengo que irme con mi varita... es mi pase de salida...

Pero ya no pude... me había puesto en pié... pero me cogiste de klos brazos fuertemente... y me dolió... pero no lloré.

A/N: si... creo que es bastante deprimente, pero es que realmente ese es el punto! ojalà les guste. porfa, dejen reseña!!! acepto toda clase de quejas, burlas, comentarios... incluso algo de apoyo o mejor aùn, IDEAS!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Crónica del dolor**

&&&&&

Volumen II: Déjame ir.

"¡Maldita sea, Hermione!" grito Harry a un palmo de mi rostro. "¡Maldita sea¡¿Qué diablos ibas a hacer?!" con sus manos me tenias bien cogida de los brazos... y me sacudías con furia... como si quisieras que el mal y el dolor que habían en mi lo quisieras sacar con esa furiosa acción.

Quise liberarme de la prisión que tus manos tenían en mis brazos... quise forzar mi cuerpo lejos de ti... me quería ir y gemí en el intento de liberarme... de dejar de verte...

"¡Déjame!" le grité. No lloraba pero grité... la furia de que impidieras mi deceso era tan grande... "¡Déjame ir¡Suéltame!"

"¡¡No!!" grito Harry aun mas histérico que antes y me encogí ante su tono de voz.

"¡¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!!" le grite con todo el aire que mis pulmones guardaban. Suprimí las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

"¡¿Por qué, Hermione¡¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?!... ¡¿Por qué ya no quieres vivir?!"

"¡No es asunto tuyo!"

"¡Claro que lo es!"

"¡No!" intente zafarme del apriete de tus fuertes manos pero no pude.

"No tienes... no tienes ningún derecho de dejarnos... ¡¿Por qué¡¿Por qué quieres acabar con tu vida?!"

Me indigne. Me sentí tan agraviada… ¿Como que no tenía derecho?

"¡Tengo derecho a acabar con mi vida!... ¡Es mí vida¡Mía!... ¡Y con ella yo sabré lo que hago!... ¡mi vida no te pertenece¡Es mi decisión¡Es mi deseo¡No puedes evitarlo!

Harry negaba con la cabeza lo que le estaba diciendo... como si no pudiera creerlo... pero¿él que sabe? No sabe cómo me siento... ni lo sabrá nunca.

Lágrimas... lágrimas falsas y ruines para conmoverme... lágrimas de sus verdes ojos salían... pero me mantuve fuerte... no le iba a demostrar lo que sentía... no quería...

"Lo intentaré... como sea lo evitaré. No te dejaré" sus palabras salieron quebradas por su voz llorosa pero no gritó... ni me soltó... y me miraba a los ojos... pero no como lo miro yo.

A lo lejos escucho gritos... alguien llama por Harry pero él no voltea... y veo detrás de él... varias personas viene corriendo hacia nosotros... y me da aún más miedo... pero me mantengo firme... he dejado de luchar por zafarme... solo tengo que esperar a que afloje las manos para poder correr por mi varita.

_**Estoy aquí...**_

Primero veo a Ron... y detrás de él, Luna... y detrás de ella, Ginny... y ahora más que nunca, deseo morir...

"Déjame ir" le ordene. No estaba mirándolo como solía mirarlo... esta vez no había dolor en mis ojos... solo furia. Furia porque él estaba haciendo más difícil mi partida... algo a lo que estoy completamente decidida... no voy a flaquear.

"No" dijo Harry con la misma fuerza en su voz... la misma fuerza con la que le había ordenado que me dejara ir.

"¡Hermione!" gritó Ron antes de llegar a nosotros y él me tomó por los hombros. "¿Dónde habías estado¡nos tenías pendiendo de un hilo¡Nos diste un enorme susto¡Es que no piensas?"

"¡OH Merlín¡Hermione¡En donde te viniste a meter?" exclamó Ginny... parecía realmente preocupada. Pero su mano se posó sobre el brazo de Harry... si a caso un hálito de esperanza quedaba en mí, ahí mismo, en ese instante, se desvaneció... junto con el pequeño trozo de corazón que había salvado.

_**Estoy aquí...**_

"Hermione... ¡Que estabas haciendo? Preguntó Luna. Esa chica me sorprendía cada vez más... ella no pregunto si estaba bien... ni porqué me había ido... ni siquiera la vi asustada... parecía sospechar algo...

"Déjennos solos" ordenó Harry sin quitarme la vista. Respiraba agitado... parecía querer controlar su temperamento...

"Pero Harry"

"Dije que nos dejen solos..." interrumpió a Ron, "Váyanse a casa... los alcanzaremos."

Ron y Ginny me miraron con preocupación... pero yo los miré, diciéndoles 'adiós' en silencio.

Luna me miró... pero su mirada era extraña... parecía tener lástima... por mí. Y su mirada cambió, de lástima a una que no terminé de definir... si no la conociera, diría que era una mirada de esperanza...

Y los tres desaparecieron... así como quería desaparecer yo en ese instante... tal vez si visualizara la superficie de neptuno... sin oxigeno moriría... dolería... pero lo lograría... y sonreí.

Harry me vio sonreír... y supo que yo tramaba algo... me conoce... pero no como yo quisiera.

_**Estoy aquí...**_

_**Solo dos palabras... y nada más...**_

El no sabía el daño que me hacía tenerlo tan cerca, pero que no fuera mío... me resigne y lo acepté... y decidí que lo mejor era irme... y encontrar mi propia felicidad...

La verdad, es que no pedía ni quitaba nada a nadie con ello... nadie sufriría... no quería que sufrieran... ellos no sufren por mi, nunca.

"Me tenías tan preocupado... no sabes cuánto..." cerró los ojos, como si eso lo solucionara todo... pero yo no lloraba. "Nadie te vio desde ayer por la mañana... y pensamos que algo te había ocurrido. Creí que llegarías a la hora citada... pero por mi mente jamás cruzo que intentaras quitarte la vida. Nunca... ¡Porque¿Porqué quieres hacerlo?"

"Porque es lo que más deseo" le respondí tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué lo deseas?"

"Porque eso me hará feliz."

"¿Por qué eso te haría feliz?"

"Porque estaría con mis padres."

"¿Qué?... Tus padres..."

"Si, ellos... mis padres. Quiero estar con ellos."

"Pero¿Por qué?"

"Porque los necesito."

"¿Por qué los necesitas?"

No le contesté. Simplemente volteé hacia otro lado. No le iba a decir que quería estar con mis padres porque mi dolor era tan grande que solo el amor que ellos me tuvieron, borraría ese horrible sentimiento... y él preguntaría por qué soy infeliz... y no quería decirle que es porque no me ama, él, Harry, no me ama... no me ama...

_**Estoy aquí...**_

Harry me soltó un brazo... y con su mano libre tomo mi barbilla para que lo viera de frente... pero me negué y el me forzó a verlo... y lo miré... lo miré con rabia por obligarme a verlo... a estar ahí frente a él... me sentía juzgada...

"Respóndeme."

"No tengo porqué hacerlo."

"Entonces no te soltaré"

"¿Por qué?" le pregunté... ¿Por qué la insistencia¿Por qué no solo se iba y ya?...

"Porque no puedo permitir que lo intentes... si me dejas... no se lo que voy a hacer."

"No te vas a quedar solo."

"Según quién?"

"Según todos. Todos te quieren"

"¿Y tú no?" me interrumpió.

"si."

"Entonces¿Por qué me dejas?"

"No te dejo... es solo que me voy."

"Pero si te vas me dejas solo."

"No. No te quedas solo... tienes a Ginny... tienes al resto de los Weasley y a tus amigos..."

"Pero Ginny no es tú."

"Ahora ella toma mi lugar."

"Nadie puede tomar tu lugar."

"Claro que si."

"¿Por qué sigues queriendo irte?"

"¿Por qué quieres que me quede?"

"Porque no podría vivir sin ti." Esta respuesta me sacó de balance... pero entonces pensé que solo lo hacía para convencerme de que lo que quería hacer estaba mal... pero no me iba a engañar...

"¡Claro que puedes¿Qué más te da?... ¿es que no quieres que yo sea feliz?"

"Por supuesto, pero"

"PERO" levante la voz al interrumpirlo "esta será mi felicidad... yo quiero ser feliz... así como tu lo eres con Ginny... así como Ron lo es con Luna... todos tiene a alguien, pero yo estoy sola... lo he estado siempre... pero reflexioné y vi ésta posibilidad y, solo pensando que por fin voy a estar con los que me aman, lo sentí... comencé a sentirme feliz...déjame ir, Harry... es hora.

"¡No!" gritó él, apretando con ambas manos, y me miraba aterrado. ¿Por qué?... "¿Es que no entiendes?, yo..."

"¡NO¡Eres tú el que no entiende¡Ya no quiero estar aquí¡Vete¡Déjame¡No quiero verte¡Quiero irme y borrarte de mi existencia!... ¡Vete con quienes te aman¡Sigue siendo feliz¡Quiero que los dos seamos felices¡Tu por tu lado, y yo por el mío!... ¡Merezco ser feliz!"

Ya no pude más... estaba llorando otra vez... y me odié por eso, porque lo había hecho tanto que me debilité... y ya no quería ser débil... solo me quería ir.

_**Estoy aquí...**_

"¡Vete, Harry!... ¡Vete con Ginny¡Ella te espera¡Déjame sola¡Déjame en paz¡Ya no soporto tenerlos cerca ni un segundo más¡¿Cómo diablos me encontraste¡Quien te podía decir en donde estaba si no le dije nada a nadie¡¿Por qué vienes a arruinar mis planes¡No poseo nada más que mi derecho a morir¡No lo evitarás!"

"¡Lo evitaré¡Como sea lo evitaré¡No te puedes ir y dejarme solo!"

"¡No estas solo, maldita sea¡YO SI!"

Harry aflojó ligeramente sus manos y aproveche para soltarme y correr. Corrí para llegar a mi varita pero él me alcanzó y me cogió de la cintura... los dos caímos en el pasto... mi varita aún estaba lejos.

Harry me giro. El ahora estaba sobre mí. Yo solo quería soltarme y casi lo abofeteé pero, con sus habilidades de buscador, me interceptó... cogió mis muñecas.

Me seguí agitando para zafarme de nuevo, pero se sentó sobre mis piernas para inmovilizarlas... no pude evitarlo... la situación hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara al peso del suyo, mandándome descargas de electricidad... de calor y pasión acumuladas.

Pero no quería dejarme... quería negarme a sentir el cuerpo de él... yo sabía que no era mío... que no era ni sería para mi... que el solo quería contenerme... seguramente sentía lástima por mí, por su amiga... y de nuevo el dolor ácido que sentía cada vez que él estaba junto a Ginny, corrió por mis venas...

"¡Basta, Hermione!" me gritó para que detuviera mis frenéticos movimientos. "¡No estas sola¡Yo estoy contigo!"

"¡Eso no es suficiente!"

"¿Por qué?"

No le respondí. No quería decirle... yo solo quería irme...

"Déjame ir" le pedí... llorando, pero ya no gritaba, estaba muy cansada...

"No... no quiero... no me dejes" el también dejó de gritar, pero su voz dulce y melancólica.

Lo miré a los ojos... lo miré como lo he mirado tantas veces... con amor.

"No te estoy dejando... es solo que me voy."

"Pues no te vayas... quédate con nosotros... quédate conmigo."

"No puedo."

"Si... sí puedes."

"No, porque voy a sentir que igual me muero."

"¿De qué hablas?" de inmediato se aterró, "¿Estás enferma¡Podemos tratarlo!... Si estás enferma, te llevaré con los mejores medimagos... te cuidaré... no morirás."

"Estoy enferma de algo que ni los medicamentos, ni las pociones, ni los medimagos pueden curar."

"¿Qué es?" me miraba casi fuera de sí, pero evite mirarlo a los ojos...

"Estoy enferma de amor... de un amor que no tendré jamás."

Cuando volteé a verlo de nuevo a los ojos, vi cuando se ensombrecieron... y solo había visto una vez esa mirada... la de los que pierden algo más valioso que su propia vida... dolor lacerante de ver pero no poder hacer nada para evitarlo... la misma mirada que yo he cargado por años...

_**Estoy aquí...**_

_**Solo dos palabras... y nada más.**_

"¿De quién hablas?" pregunto resignado. Él seguía sobre mí pero antes de responderle, desvié la mirada de nuevo... no quería que supiera...

"No importa ahora... solo quiero irme... déjame ir."

"No puedo... significas mucho para mí como para perderte por un imbécil..."

Si supieras que aquél al que has llamado imbécil, eres tú... mi amor... el amor que nunca tendré...

"No significo nada... estoy vacía... ya estoy muerta, solo déjame ir."

"No me pidas eso... no me digas eso, significas más de lo que crees... ¡Mírame!"

"No. Vete... déjame sola."

Sentí una gota en mi cuello... y otra en mi mejilla... y volteé... estaba llorando... Harry estaba llorando, y su rostro ahora estaba muy cerca de mi...

Me conmovió, quería consolarlo... quería decirle que lo amaba tanto que prefería morir para dejarlo vivir en paz... pero también quería besarlo... su calor estaba ahí, y yo quería besarlo...

Pero no podía... ante mis ojos, él ahora estaba prohibido.

"Anoche... anoche quería que estuvieras ahí... con todos nosotros... realmente era importante... el momento mas importante de mi vida, y tu decides venir al lugar mas alejado y solitario solo para acabar con mi felicidad... por un cretino... un maldito que se atrevió a romperte el corazón?... ¿Dónde quedó la valiente chica que siempre supo enfrentarse a todo?... aquella chica cuyo sentido común le designaba qué hacer... dónde quedo la chica mandona que me ayudó tanto?... en dónde está mi chica sabelotodo?... ¿qué paso?... ¿En qué momento te perdí?"

"Esa chica murió... junto con la esperanza...ahora solo hay un cuerpo vacío... lamento que eso arruinara tu felicidad... no era mi intención."

"Si... arruinaste mi plan... ahora el que quiere morir soy yo."

Lo miré con gran confusión.

"¿Por qué?" susurre horrorizada... no entendía. "¿Por qué? Tu eres tan feliz... lo tienes todo... ¡Tienes amor¿Por qué querrías morir?"

"Porque... ahora sé que mi amor tampoco es correspondido"

"¿Qué¿De qué hablas?, Ginny" pero no pude seguir... Harry se inclinó hacia mí y me besó... capturó mis labios con los suyos... y mi corazón, el que creí muerto, se entibió en ese instante...

Y yo tenía los ojos abiertos, viendo el rostro de Harry sobre el mío... y el tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba llorando... y yo lloré porque no entendía... pero después los cerré...

Sus tibios y suaves labios acariciaban los míos, un poco desesperado... un poco de pasión y dulzura en ellos, pero con tristeza... tanto mezclado en algo tan inocente...

Y yo lo besé... lo bese de la misma manera, aunque no supiera lo que estaba pasando... no pude evitarlo.

Soltó mis muñecas... inclinó el resto de su cuerpo sobre mí... y sentí sus manos acariciar mi rostro con ternura... y yo limpié con mis manos libres sus lágrimas... su peso sobre mi me hizo sentir otra vez...

Él se separo de mí... y me miró... y lo miré... pero esta vez me miró diferente... sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos de asombro... y los míos también, expectantes...

"¿Por qué... por qué me dejaste besarte?"

Mi respiración, al igual que la de el era agitada... fue un beso tan lleno de sentimiento que me quito el habla. Pero no respondí de inmediato... ya no podía más...

"Porque te amo."

_**Estoy aquí...**_

Solo dos palabras... y nada más 

El gimió y empezó a temblar... pero no dejó de mirarme, y no decía nada... solo sentí su cuerpo estremecerse sobre el mío... y ya no pude velo a los ojos...

Pero tomó mi barbilla para mover mi rostro... para que lo viera... pero yo tenía los ojos cerrados, queriendo grabar en mí el beso que nos habíamos dado.

Abrí mis ojos y Harry me seguía mirando... no podía para de llorar... por fin le había dicho esas palabras que tantas veces deseé decirle... ahora no había marcha atrás...

"Anoche... quería que estuvieras ahí... quería que todos supieran... incluida tú..."

"No, por favor... no lo digas... no me hagas daño... no quiero escuchar."

"...anoche frente a todos quería decir"

"No, no lo digas, te lo ruego." Lo interrumpí.

"Quería decir... que te amo"

Solté un quejido... un gemido que me sacudió... pero no dejé de mirarlo...

"No digas mentiras... no quiero que lo digas por lástima... no es cierto, tu estas con Ginny, yo lo sé. Yo sé como la miras a ella"

"Me conoces muy bien, Hermione... sabes que yo no haría eso."

Y el tenía razón... lo vi en sus verdes ojos... Harry decía la verdad.

Me abalancé a su rostro en un impulso incontenible... lo besé como nunca había besado a nadie... mis manos se fueron hacia su rostro para que no se escapara, pero él no se resistió... me besó con la misma intensidad... y algo en mi adolorida alma floreció... y sentí mi corazón palpitar con calidez, y el beso se tornó furioso y pasional... luchábamos por comer nuestros labios...

Pero todo tiene que acabar alguna vez... no me importaba dejar de respirar mientras el me besara... pero no quería matarlo de asfixia...

Rompimos el beso, jadeando por el aire que nuestros pulmones sacaron con desesperación en ese beso... y de nuevo nos miramos, pero ahora me sonrió... y yo le sonreí...

"Entonces..." me dijo acariciando mi rostro con suavidad "ese imbécil... ese cretino maldito... el que te rompió el corazón"

"Eres tu" terminé por él. Y no sabía si reír o llorar... pero el bajó su rostro y plantó en mis labios un beso... un simple roce de labios...

"Perdóname."

"No tienes que pedir perdón."

"Yo debí decírtelo antes... pero tenía miedo, pensé que me rechazarías... pero Ron y Ginny... ellos me alentaron..."

"¿Ginny?... yo creí que ustedes"

"No" me interrumpió. "Entre ella y yo no hay un 'nosotros'... ¿No te diste cuenta?"

"Tu... tu la mirabas... tu la amabas... y yo los vi..."

"Yo nunca la amé" me dijo Harry mirándome a los ojos. "Me sentí atraído por ella, igual que ella por mí... pero son el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que no había nada más... y yo sabía a quién le pertenecía ese amor que siempre oculté... que no sabía que era amor..."

"Pero yo los vi... y ustedes dos se tomaban de la mano."

"Por costumbre, nada más. ¿No te diste cuenta¿No me viste mirarte a cada rato?... Mirarte mientras me mirabas... deseando con desesperación tomarte y besarte hasta que el aire se me acabara... no viste que ella y yo ya no andábamos juntos en ningún lugar?"

"Ustedes vivían juntos."

"Pero en habitaciones separadas... siempre..."

"Pero nunca dijeron nada..."

"No creerás que lo publicaría." Rió tristemente.

"Pero nunca me dijiste nada a mí."

"Porque creí que, como siempre, intentarías solucionarlo... que me persuadirías de volver con ella... y no hubiera soportado oírte decir que nos querías ver juntos... yo no quería saber..." cerró los ojos como si deseara borrarlo todo con esa acción. "No había noche que no pensara en ti hasta quedarme dormido... a veces pensando quién te tendría en su cama... quién te estaría besando... a veces recordando nuestros años en Hogwarts, tú detrás de un libro... a veces te imaginaba frente a mí, diciéndome que me amabas... pensando que nunca escucharía de tus labios decirme lo que hace un minuto dijiste. Ron lo sabía... sabía lo que yo sentía por ti, desde antes de la graduación... y Ginny también... y hablaron conmigo, tantas veces... pero tenía miedo... y Ron te vio y supo que estabas mal, que estabas sola... y entre él y Ginny me convencieron de decirte la verdad... por eso quería que nos reuniéramos... quería que estuvieran ahí para que me apoyaran si me correspondías... o para confortarme si me rechazabas...pero no llegaste. Arruinaste mi plan. Nunca imaginé que huirías para.. para quitarte la vida... y todo por mi culpa... y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo yo"

"Shhh." Lo callé cubriendo sus labios con uno de mis dedos. "Ya no importa..."

"Sí importa" dijo besando mi dedo. Me abrazó con fuerza. Todo su cuerpo estaba ahora sobre el mío y se sentía tan bien... pero él estaba temblando y lo abracé. Acaricié en un intento por calmarlo. "Sí importa... porque te hice daño" gimió sobre mi cabello. "... y nunca me lo voy a perdonar. Te ibas a ir... sin mi... y me hubiera tenido que matar para seguirte a donde fuera... incluso al extremo del universo si así fuera necesario" y su abrazo se apretó aún más, como si me fuera a escapar en mi siguiente exhalación... pero yo... yo ya no quería irme... quería quedarme... así.

_**Estoy aquí...**_

"Pero ya no me voy a ir" le dije en un susurro al oído y lo sentí vibrar. Levanto su rostro para mirarme de nuevo y yo le sonreí.

"¿Me lo juras?" su rostro estaba lleno de esperanza.

"Te lo juro."

"Me perdonas, Hermione?"

"Con una condición..."

"La que sea..."

"Que nunca me dejes."

"Jamás."

Nuestras miradas eran intensas, queríamos ver la sinceridad en nuestras pupilas mientras el calor en nuestros cuerpos se elevaban. Harry bajó su rostro hacia el mío y justo antes de unir nuestros labios, cerramos los ojos... Fue un beso lleno de amor y ternura... un beso simple que solo requería los labios, pero el contacto provocó una descarga eléctrica que nos recorrió desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los pies... y lentamente se volvió más apasionado... su lengua rozó mis labios y le permití entrar en mi boca, la cuál Harry invadió despacio, como probando lo que había ahí, y mi lengua se unió a la de él en una caricia tierna y juguetona...

_CONTINUARA..._

A/N: Como dicen en mi pueblo, "esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba". Solo queda un volumen más y ya. Espero que éste les haya gustado. Ojalá lo haya hecho bien. Les recomiendo que escuchen 'fix you' , 'The hardest part' y 'what if', las tres son rolas de Coldplay, uno de los mejores grupos del mundo.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡R&R!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Crónica del dolor.**

&&&&&

Volumen III: Tienes mi palabra.

...Pronto se volvió una danza erótica que nos envolvió. Mis manos dejaron su rostro y una de ellas se posesionó de su negro cabello mientras la otra acariciaba su fuerte espalda. Sus manos reaccionaron también, una se fue directo a mi rostro con suavidad mientras la otra, nerviosa, recorrió mi costado izquierdo, paseando sobre la playera. Una de mis piernas estaba entre las suyas y la otra sobre sus pantorrillas, subiéndola y bajándola lentamente. La mano que yo tenía en su cuello bajo despacio hasta su estómago y la escurrí debajo de la camisa, al instante entró en contacto con su suave y tibia piel. El roce de las yemas de mis dedos en su pecho lo hizo estremecer y soltó un pequeño gemido que se apago en mi boca.

Sonreí. Pero dejó que mi mano siguiera acariciándolo, mientras la suya rozó la base de mi seno sobre la playera... y gemí. Y lo sentí sonreír en el beso. Con una de mis manos tome la suya y la coloqué como debía ser: sobre mi seno, en señal de aprobación. Él se separo del delicioso beso y abrí los ojos. Ahora me miraba intensamente, respirando agitado, igual que yo... en sus ojos había miedo.

El iba a hablar pero no lo dejé. Lo besé de nuevo apretando mi mano sobre la suya.

"Hazlo" le dije en una pausa.

"Pero no quiero que... pienses que tienes que... no es necesario... no" dijo Harry mientras me seguí besando y sentí apartar su mano pero no lo dejé.

"Yo quiero... no me estas forzando."

"¿E-Estas segura?" rompió el beso y su mirada seguía intensa, como rogándome...

"Si". Y lo vi sonreír feliz, como si le diera la mejor noticia de su vida.

Nos volvimos a unir en un beso lleno de calor y pasión, mientras él acariciaba suave mi seno a través de la tela. Lo dejé hacerlo para concentrarme en su pecho bajo la camisa y mi otra mano dejó la suya para tocar su espalda. Él gimió por lo bajo. Me sentí lo suficientemente valiente como para retirar mis manos de su piel y escuché a Harry gruñir ante la pérdida del contacto... pero tenía que hacerlo. Mis dedos empezaron a desabotonar la camisa con lentitud y dejó salir de su boca un zumbido de aprobación.

Cuando terminé, le ayude a retirarle la camisa. Mis dedos recorrían sus brazos al deslizarle la prenda y nos separamos del beso. Abrí los ojos para ver cómo cerraba los suyos mientras mis dedos recorrían su suave piel. Cuando por fin se la quité, él me miraba, podía sentir sus ojos en los míos, pero yo miraba su perfecto pecho torneado. Dejé que mis manos tocaran sus hombros, su pecho y su abdomen. Unimos nuestras miradas y pude ver entonces que en sus ojos ya no solo había amor y cariño... también había deseo ... y yo lo miré con la misma emoción.

De nuevo se acostó sobre mí, procurando no aplastarme y me beso en los labios... y realizó un camino de pequeños besos alrededor de mi rostro y luego a uno de mis oídos.

"Te amo, Hermione" me susurró. Mi cuerpo cimbró cuando su aliento acaricio mi oído. Y sus labios bajaron por mi cuello, besando y mordisqueando a su paso... mis manos volvieron a su pecho y espalda desnudos. El contacto de sus labios sobre mi cuello era delicioso... poco a poco mi mente se nublaba...

Sus manos bajaron hasta mi estómago, acariciando el área de mi ombligo. Ahogué un grito al contacto, y sus labios vibraron en la base de mi cuello.

Dejó esa parte de mi y se puso de rodillas. Mis manos se aferraron a él... pero el me miraba si dejar de tocar mi estómago... sus manos se fueron hacia la orilla de mi playera, levantándola poco a poco y entendí... me senté y le permití quitarme la playera. Sus ojos se fueron sobre mí y tras de ellos sus dedos, que recorrieron mis brazos, mi abdomen... y finalmente mis senos. Ambas manos apretaron ligeramente mis senos, haciéndome gemir y echar mi cabeza atrás, con mis manos soportando mi peso para inclinarme hacia Harry... y el se inclinó hacia mí y me beso en los labios, mientras sus manos se deslizaron hasta mi espalda para liberarme del sostén... y cuando lo logró, tomó los tirantes lentamente deslizándolos por mis brazos... y tras de sus dedos les perseguían sus labios. De nuevo me estremecí. Separé mis manos del pasto para terminar de sacar la prenda y sus labios dejaron los míos para contemplarme... cuando lo vi al rostro, el estaba con la boca abierta sin perder de vista mi dorso desnudo... sentí mis mejillas arder de pena.

Justo en ese instante, una brisa se abrió paso entre nosotros y el repentino fresco endureció mis pezones, pero eso solo hizo que Harry se relamiera los labios ante la vista que ahora se le revelaba como deseo irrefrenable. Me miró a los ojos y me apené aún más.

Se acercó a mis labios y los besó, mientras que una de sus manos se fue hacia mi espalda y me acostó sobre el pasto. Cuando su pecho rozó mis pezones ambos gemimos. Sus manos, una en mi nuca y otra en mi estómago, decidieron quedarse ahí, pero las mías paseaban sobre su espalda y hombros. Sus labios dejaron los míos, bajándolos por mi cuello y hombros... y mi pecho... pero la mano que tenía en mi estómago subió poco a poco hasta tomar mi seno derecho y apretarlo y acariciarlo lentamente y yo gemí... la tibieza de sus masculinas manos fue un deleite... pero gemí aún más fuerte cuando sus labios colocaron un pequeño y tentador beso justo en la punta de mi otro pezón... y fue enloquecedor!... hasta que con besos recorrió todo mi seno y de nuevo el pezón, mientras que con la punta de sus dedos jugaba con el otro. Mis manos tomaron su cabello mientras él probaba mis pechos con su boca y mano, provocando que solo deseara más... y tuve más. Con su boca tomó por completo mi seno y empezó a succionar... y lamer... y succionar otra vez, haciendo que le calor de mi cuerpo aumentara... y yo gemía... hasta que sentí en mi muslo algo que oprimía con fuerza... y supe lo que era... y cambió su boca de lugar hasta mi otro seno... y yo estaba extasiada.

Una de mis manos se fue directa hacia el botón de su pantalón... y la metí y tomé su erección sobre su prenda íntima, haciéndolo gemir sobre mi seno. La vibración me hizo arquear la espalda hacia él, y Harry succiono con más fuerza. Levanto sus caderas y mi otra mano se unió a la que tenía en su pantalón... y lo desabroché. Al sentir mis intenciones, sus manos y su boca me dejaron. Buscó mis ojos con los suyos y los vi brillar. Mis manos se fueron sobre el pantalón pero él las detuvo.

"Permíteme" dijo con la voz ronca... el deseo que sentía era más que evidente y le estaba dejando la boca seca. Accedí y el me desabrochó el pantalón y los bajó poco a poco, admirando lo que el iba dejando al descubierto... hasta que ya no tenía pantalón. Sus manos acariciaban mis piernas con suavidad, desde los tobillos hasta el nacimiento de mis muslos... y yo no pude más. Lo tomé del cuello y lo bajé sobre mi para besarlo. Pero no era suficiente, quería probarlo... todo. Con mi cuerpo giré el suyo hasta quedar encima de Harry. Se sorprendió ante mi fuerza, pero no le di tiempo de nada, porque lo tomé por sorpresa y dejé sus labios para irme a su cuello mientras mis manos bajaban por su brazo y pecho.

Tras de mis manos, iban mis labios, besando y lamiendo, mientras el gruñía y su erección se endureció más sobre mi vientre. Del cuello pase a sus hombros... y luego su pecho... su piel era tan suave que podía deslizar mis labios sobre él con seductora facilidad. Mis uñas rozaban su pecho mientras mi lengua paseaba por el otro y sus manos sujetaron mi cabello... y bajé más... me deslicé hasta su estómago y ombligo... y topé con el pantalón. No lo miré ni pedí permiso, solo los desabroche y baje los pantalones, permitiendo a mis manos acariciar sus macizos muslos mientras la tela se deslizaba... escuché a Harry ahogar un grito... Al paso de mi piel, los vellos de sus piernas se erizaron y sus manos empuñaron el pasto. Cuando le bajé el pantalón le retiré tenis y calcetas... y le quité el pantalón... y tuve a Harry acostado sobre la hierba con únicamente sus bóxer. Una risita salió de mi boca al ver el estampado de león, pero cuando noté el enorme bulto bajo la tela, gemí por lo bajo. Al mirar el rostro de Harry, él estaba rojo de pena... y le sonreí. A gatas me acerque a él hasta que tuve frente a mi rostro sus bóxer. Humedecí mis labios cuando tomé la ultima prenda por el resorte y Harry ahogó otro grito al sentir mi piel tocar su vientre... y contener el aliento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer... y antes de que dijera algo, baje la prenda y se la quité... sin dejar de ver su miembro... y fui yo la que ahogó un grito.

"Dios... es tan glorioso como me lo imaginé." Creí que ese comentario solo lo había pensado, pero creo que lo dije en voz alta, porque Harry, al escucharme, se inclinó sobre sus codos para verme... pero yo no dejaba de ver su hermoso don.

Y sin pensarlo, lo tomé suavemente con una mano para acariciarlo... y Harry gimió dejándose caer sobre el pasto... sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen cuando, con mi puño, comencé a acariciarlo... tan suave y duro a la vez, tan cálido que me pregunté a qué sabía. Le coloqué un pequeño beso en su cabeza y de su boca salió un nuevo gruñido. Tentativamente lamí toda la cabeza y su cuerpo entero cimbró. Una mueca maliciosa fue mi respuesta y, acto seguido, lo metí en mi boca, deslizando mi aliento sobre su erección..

Harry gimió más fuerte pero, esta vez, su gemido fue mi nombre lo que en el aire se levantó. Con más confianza, lamí, besé y succioné alternativamente, y sus gruñidos y gemidos fueron más desesperados. No sabía si lo que yo le hacía era lo correcto, pero estaba segura de que le gustaba, y yo quería prolongarlo, quería hacerlo sentir... verlo retorcerse... y así fue. Sentí sus puños sobre mi cráneo, sujetarlo y acariciarlo, y yo aumenté mi ritmo.

Pero llegó un momento en el que detuvo mi cabeza y sacó su miembro de mi boca deleitada... sin embargo, mi mano todavía lo tenía aferrado.

"No... 'Mione... voy a... ya no puedo contenerme..."

"Shh" besé la cabeza de su miembro otra vez. "No importa... yo quiero... hacerlo... no me detengas... por favor..." le dije mientras lamía y besaba su enorme longitud... y lo metí en mi boca, succionando y lamiendo su miembro con gusto y placer. Dejé mi boca trabajar sola entre sus piernas mientras mis manos tomaron las suyas, cerrando sus manos entrelazadas con las mías. Continué hasta que lo oí gritar de placer y se vino en mi boca. Lo bebí... lo saboreé. Independientemente del ligero sabor amargo y salado, sabía que era de Harry, de mi Harry, y que su sabor no era más que el premio por darle el placer que yo buscaba en él... su esencia... su jugo... él. Me emocionó saber que yo podía hacerle eso... provocar en él tanta excitación...

Mis labios fueron limpiados con mi propia lengua, mientras levantaba mi cabeza de entre sus piernas para verlo... Harry respiraba como si llevara horas corriendo. A gatas, me acosté a su lado sin apartar sus manos de las mías, besando sus nudillos y lo miraba estaba completamente sonrojado... su frente bañada en sudor... respirando agitadamente... y se volteó a verme, pero una bella sonrisa en sus labios, y el brillo en sus ojos, me decían lo mucho que le gustó.

"Dios, Hermione" dijo con la voz rasposa. Solté sus manos para abrazarlo. Su cuerpo aún temblaba, producto del orgasmo que nos regalamos. "Fue... fue... espectacular... ¿Dónde... aprendiste a ... hacerlo?"

"En ningún lado" le sonreí.

"Entonces tu... tu nunca..."

"No, es la primera vez."

"¿Y como supiste qué hacer?

"No lo sé... solo me dejé llevar."

Se acercó a mi y me besó, probándose a sí mismo cuando su lengua clamó por la mía y ambos gemimos. Una de sus manos acarició mi cuello y las fue bajando hasta uno de mis senos, el cuál oprimió suavemente haciéndome gemir. Sin dejar de acariciarme, rompió el beso y me miró a los ojos. Sus hermosas esmeraldas ahora estaban oscurecidas por el deseo.

"Te amo... te deseo... te necesito..." se deslizó sobre mi y sentí su erección... así de rápido volvió a la vida. Y supe lo que quería.

"Entonces tómame... soy toda tuya."

Me sonrió y bajó sus labios a los míos, besándolos despacio mientras sus manos se fueron a mi rostro y las mías a su espalda. Sus labios y manos recorrieron mi rostro y gimió en mi oído...a hora sus manos estaban en mis hombros y costados... me acariciaban como si fuera de cristal... sus labios dejaron mi cuello, que besó y lamió... bajaron a mi pecho y mientras sus labios y lengua rozaban uno de mis pezones, su otra mano tomo posesión de mi otro seno, haciéndome gemir. Succionó mi seno completo, repitiendo mi nombre cada vez que sus labios perdían contacto con mi piel y luego pasaba al otro seno para dedicarle la misma atención.

No me di cuenta de en qué momento sucedió, pero su otra mano estaba en el resorte de mis pantaletas, rozando la piel que estaba en mi vientre solo con las yemas de los dedos. Mi cuerpo tembló al contacto tan cercano a mi privacía. Harry bajo sus labios y su otra mano poco a poco, lamiendo todo a su paso.

Con ambas manos cogió mi pantaleta y la deslizo por mis piernas hasta que me las quitó por completo... y me miró... miro la pequeña mata de vello castaño que cubría lo que por tanto tiempo estuvo reservado solo para él... y Harry se humedeció los labios sin dejar de admirarme.

"¡Por Merlín!" exclamo de asombro mientras levantaba mis rodillas lentamente y abría mis piernas posicionándose entre ellas. Apoyada en mis codos, levante mi dorso para mirarlo, pero el no perdía de vista mi sexo... solo cuando ahogue un grito, levanto la mirada y me dedicó una de sus maquiavélicas sonrisas... entonces sentí uno de sus dedos recorrer mis labios inferiores y el contacto me hizo pegar un brinco. Harry hizo esto una y otra vez sin dejar de ver la reacción de mi rostro.

"Estás tan húmeda ya..." y con dos de sus dedos acarició mi clítoris mientras yo ahogaba un grito. Mi cuerpo cimbraba y sus dedos oprimían y masajeaban ligeramente...y de pronto, introdujo un dedo y pegue un grito. Sin dejar de masajear, introdujo un dedo más y grité un poco más fuerte, sin que sus dedos dejaran de masajear el exterior... sus dedos acariciaban mi interior con avidez, suavemente... conociendo... buscando, hasta que sentí en mi interior lo que parecía una ligera descarga de placer... ese punto enloquecedor y oprimió. Mi exclamación fue aún más audible... y entonces paso algo que no me esperaba: el dedo que torturaba mi clítoris fue reemplazado por sus labios, que besaron esa parte tan intima sin sacar sus dedos, cuyos movimientos me estaban volviendo loca. No pude evitar mover mis caderas y Harry detuvo mis movimientos con su otra mano que sujetaba firmemente mi abdomen.

Lo sentí besar y lamer de una manera deliciosa, y sus dedos tomaron velocidad... jamás creí sentir algo tan delicioso... y de pronto mi interior se encogía y atrapaba sus dedos pero ni él ni su lengua paraban... hasta que un temblor me recorrió por completo y, experimentando mi primer orgasmo, grité su nombre, el nombre de mi Harry... y mi cuerpo se dejo caer sobre le pasto mientras trataba de llenar de aire mis pulmones, que podía jurar, habían dejado de funcionar durante todo el proceso.

Cerré los ojos respirando agitadamente mientras él se acostaba a mi lado. Lo sentí cerca, su calor me golpeaba y sentí su respiración cerca de mi cuello, besándome ligeramente en el inicio de mis hombros mientras una mano acariciaba uno de mis muslos. Cuando por fin abrí los ojos, yo seguía tratando de regresar a mi respiración normal y volteé... sus verdes ojos me miraban con intensidad... con la intensidad del deseo que parecía profesarme con las pupilas dilatadas y yo... yo quería comérmelo a besos... y lo hice. Lo acosté en su espalda y me incline sobre su rostro para besarlo... uno de mis senos se oprimía sobre su pecho y ambos gemimos al contacto mientras me probaba en su boca... mi sabor en sus labios... algo tan excitante... jamás había probado algo así... jamás creí que fuera a pasar...

El brazo que tenia debajo de mi, acaricio el interior de mis muslos, mientras que la otra mano acariciaba mi nuca y bajaba a mi espalda, y al inicio de mi trasero... sus dedos entre mis muslos subieron un poco. Esa parte estaba tan sensible, que de inmediato su caricia me incito a besarlo con más pasión que antes... no podía más... su piel con la mía era algo que me estaba volviendo loca... y una de mis manos se fue directo a su erección, que parecía pulsar entre mis dedos, y al contacto, Harry separó su boca de la mía cuando gimió y cerró sus ojos, apretando los párpados... mientras apretaba suavemente de arriba abajo su caliente miembro en la palma de mi mano. Deslicé un dedo sobre la abertura en la cabeza sin perder de vista el esfuerzo con que sus facciones reprimían lo que parecía ser un grito y ambos respirábamos rápidamente. La intensidad de mi mano disminuyo un minuto y lo vi relajarse... y aprovecho para introducirme un dedo... ahogue un grito y apreté de nuevo su erección... Harry dejo salir un gemido desesperado. Ambos movíamos los dedos y sentí su dedo llenarse de humedad y resbalar dentro de mí más fácilmente.

"Harry..." lo llame ahogadamente, pero él apenas podía abrir los ojos. Me miró. "Por favor... necesito... te deseo... hazme tuya... ahora."

Sin retirar su dedo, con su otra mano me recostó... y se posiciono sobre mí, cuidando de no aplastarme, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba. Solté su miembro y con sus dos brazos lo rodeé por el cuello para besarlo... el beso fue breve pues el se separó de mí, sin sacar su dedo.

"'Mione...es-estas segura?" le estaba costando un enorme esfuerzo el contenerse mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. "Podemos... podemos esperar... no hay prisa, no me voy a ir... yo" no pudo seguir porque lo bajé hacia a mí, mientras abría mis piernas para tener contacto con su suave, duro y caliente miembro, y lo besé. Lo amé más todavía, porque el quería darme tiempo, no quería presionarme y , aunque no había prisa, yo lo deseaba... con locura.

"Yo sé que no hay que hacerlo ahora... pero yo quiero... quiero que me hagas el amor... te necesito ahora... ya."

El me sonrió enormemente, como si me agradeciera. Me beso de nuevo mientras cerrábamos los ojos e introdujo un segundo dedo... los dos dedos se movían, metiendolos y sacándolos lenta y pausadamente, ahogando mis gemidos en su boca.

Estaba al punto de mi segundo orgasmo, cuando sacó por completo sus dedos y dejo de besarme. Cuando abrí los ojos, lo vi acercar esos dos juguetones dedos y levantarlos justo frente a mí. Harry, con los ojos cerrados, gruñía de placer cuando introdujo sus dedos húmedos en su boca y probo mis jugos, lamiendo como si saboreara el mas exquisito caramelo. Cuando termino, yo lo miraba con la boca abierta, y el me dedicó una mueca de placer. Sin dejar de verme, se acostó sobre mi, entre mis piernas, y la punta de la cabeza rozó mi entrada suavemente, oprimiendo... sus manos acariciaban mi rostro mientras me decía en un susurro:

"Te amo, 'Mione... como jamás creí amar a nadie..."

Y sin darle tiempo a responder, metió su miembro un poco y yo abrí la boca al contacto. Espero un poco antes de continuar su camino, pero no dejábamos de mirarnos... y siguió entrando en mi... sentí que mi interior se abría al paso de su caliente miembro... y topó con aquella membrana que no le permitía el paso... y yo lo sentí... se detuvo... no quería lastimarme, pude verlo en sus ojos... y lentamente empujó, esta vez con un poco de fuerza... y la membrana se rompió, dejándolo penetrarme por completo. Al instante gemí tan fuerte que la sensación de dolor y placer me hizo enterrar mis uñas en su espalda mientras Harry dejaba caer su frente sobre mi hombro gritando. La sensación de su enorme y grueso miembro invadiéndome con calidez me dolió, si... pero a la vez sentí placer y excitación... sentí que me llenaba, me satisfacía... me completaba. Tantas emociones me invadieron... amor, placer, delicia, alegría, ternura, lujuria... no pude menos que dejar salir lagrimas de jubilo que tanto deseé derramar.

Harry notó cuando mis lágrimas cayeron en su mejilla... él aún respiraba con agitación, dándome tiempo se quedó en mi hombro. Levantó su rostro por encima del mío... parecía aterrado.

"¡Oh, Merlín¡Mione¿Te lastimé? Perdóname... yo no"

"No-no..." susurré tomando su rostro con mis manos. "Me... dolió, pero... no mucho... es que...". No sabía qué decirle, lo que sentía no podía expresarlo con palabras. Harry seguía dentro de mí, su miembro pulsando en mi interior... y yo sabía lo que era. "Es que, esto es tan... abrumador. Me siento feliz... te amo, Harry."

"Yo también te amo, 'Mione..." me besó y nuestras lenguas jugaban mientras él retiraba las lágrimas de mi rostro... mis manos regresaron a esa parte tan suave de su espalda, su piel justo en el nacimiento de sus caderas... tan suave... En un movimiento desconocido aún para mí, contraje mi vientre y el contacto de su miembro fue total. Ambos gemimos fuertemente... y cuando dejé de contraer los músculos, Harry dejó salir un gemido contenido. "Ahh... eso... se sintió tan bien... ¿Qué fue?"

Le sonreí con picardía.

"¿Qué¿Esto...?" le dije mientras hacia la contracción, haciéndonos sentir, él a mí y yo a él... levanto la cabeza al cielo mientras apoyaba sus antebrazos en el pasto, aferrando los puños en las diminutas hojitas entre sus dedos y abrir la boca como si quisiera dejar entrar el aire que le parecía haber sido negado cuando su miembro era atrapado fuertemente en mi vagina.

"Lo... lo aprestaste... ahhh!!!... tan delicioso..." terminó la frase con un gemido y comenzó a salir de mi suavemente, haciéndome gritar de dolor y placer. Solo cuando estuvo a punto de salir por completo, se introdujo de nuevo en mí y cerré los ojos cuando su dureza se abrió paso para llenarme otra vez, invadiéndome hasta que ya no pudo ir más adentro... pero era porque ya no había más espacio... Harry realmente me llenaba, literalmente... ambos gemimos. "Te sientes tan bien... tan caliente y húmeda... tan suave..." y repitió el proceso. Salió y entro. Bajo y subió. Suavemente sus caderas se movían entre mis piernas... solo para él.

Pude sentir las palpitaciones de su corazón sobre mí, y yo estaba segura de que Harry podía escuchar el mío a una velocidad que aumentaba minuto a minuto de solo sentirlo. Lo único más audible que eso, eran nuestros gemidos desesperados mientras él entraba y salía de mí... entonces se contorsiono un poco sin dejar de moverse... y besando mi cuello y pecho, llegó a uno de mis senos y lo lamió con lujuria... su lengua jugando con mi pezón, haciéndome gemir más fuerte...y una de sus manos bajo, resbalando por mi piel ayudada por mi sudor hasta alcanzar aquel lugar en donde estábamos unidos... mis manos paseaban por su húmeda espalda... y de nuevo, sus juguetones dedos encontraron ese punto tan estimulante, y lo masajeó apenas con las puntas mientras que sus penetraciones tomaron un poco de velocidad... mis manos bajaron hasta sus caderas obligándolo a penetrarme profundamente mientras Harry gemía sobre mi seno, succionándolo al mismo tiempo que su lengua hacia círculos en mi pezón dentro de su boca y yo gritaba.

"¡Harry!... ¡Ahh!"

Bajaba y subía sobre mi, ahora más rápido y con más fuerza, sin dejar mi clítoris mientras cambiaba de seno. Mis uñas lo rasguñaron ligeramente en la espalda y él gritaba mi nombre con mi pezón en mi boca... ahora sus estocadas eran más fuertes y rápidas.

El calor que había sentido desde que nos empezamos a desvestir se intensificó en un punto de mi interior que retorcía mis entrañas de placer.

Entonces, intempestivamente se detuvo... y salió de mi. Gruñí ante la perdida de él... me sentí vacía... tan vacía... y lo vi tomar mis piernas y levantarlas, Harry de rodillas frente a mí, y las colocaba sobre sus hombros.

"Harry... ¿Qué..?¡Ahhh!" no pude preguntarle qué hacia porque tomo mis caderas con sus manos mientras me penetraba de nuevo con mis piernas entre su rostro. La posición en que me tenia hacia más estrecha mi cavidad y al penetrarme pude sentir su piel húmeda con mi esencia deslizarse hacia adentro, follándome con cadencia mientras mis puños se cerraban sobre el pasto y cerraba los ojos. Gimiendo, Harry habló levantando la voz lo suficiente para que lo escuchara a través de los gemidos que producía.

"¡Oh!... Te sientes tan bien... tan estrecha... ¿Te gusta?"

"¡Ahh!... Si... ¡Más¡Más¡Ahh!" y él, gustoso, me dio más.

¡No podía creerlo!... ¡En mi primera vez y experimentándolo... todo! Mi amor hacia Harry era tan profundo, que su invasión en mi cuerpo, se intensificaba, porque a pesar de la pasión y lujuria que nos envolvía, nuestros sentimientos no hacían mas que desearnos y otorgarnos lo que fuera... como fuera... cuanto fuera... sin restricción, sin tapujos ni tabúes. Mi interior se cimbraba y contraía de gusto y placer. Pero yo quería más. Con mis manos sujeté ambas nalgas de Harry, haciendo que su siguiente penetración fuera tan profunda que creí que me volvería loca, haciéndolo rugir mi nombre.

Justo cuando sentía venir un enorme calor, me separé de él, y Harry gimió furioso cuando lo empujé con mis piernas, haciéndolo que saliera de mi completamente. Me miró de una manera tan extraña... como si estuviera frustrado. Pero no le di tiempo de que dijera algo. Me arrodillé frente a él y capturé sus labios con pasión. Fue un beso rápido porque yo tenía pensado algo más...

Le di la espalda y me coloqué en mis cuatro extremidades, mi trasero justo frente a él... y captó el mensaje en seguida, porque abrió un poco mis piernas para ponerse de rodillas frente a mí, tomo mis caderas y me penetró hasta donde pudo llegar. Ya no gemíamos... eran gritos los que salían de nuestras gargantas.

La posición en la que me encontraba tal vez fuera muy humillante, pero la sensación de placer que esto me causaba, iba más allá de lo imaginable... sus caderas azotaban con fuerza mis nalgas, mientras el rítmico golpe de sus testículos estimulaban mi clítoris y las penetraciones de su miembro eran avasallantes. Todo lo que hubiera podido desear se estaba haciendo realidad... y yo ya no podía preguntarme cómo fue que todo había tomado un giro tan precipitado... solo me entregaba... de todas las maneras posibles.

Harry me penetraba más y más rápido... y con más y más fuerza... y mi interior punzaba como si avisara lo que estaba por llegar... su miembro parecía ensancharse en mi y yo estrecharme a su alrededor en cada intromisión.

"¡Oh¡Harry!¡Ahh!" grité una y otra vez. "¡Más fuerte¡Más!"

"¡Ahh¡Hermione¡Te amo!" y aumento su fuerza mientras uno de sus dedos se deslizaba por mi cintura, mi vientre... hasta alcanzar mi clítoris, inclinándose sobre mí... sus labios besaban mi cuello mientras yo echaba la cabeza atrás.

En susurros agitados me habló al oído mientras sus dedos cosquilleaban con lujuria.

"Ven... vente... por mí, amor... ven por mí..."

solo eso bastó para llegar a donde nunca había ido... cerré los ojos mientras gritaba su nombre y algo en mi interior explotaba enviando oleadas de placer y calor por mi cuerpo, como cientos de fuegos artificiales cuya energía se acumulaba en mi vientre... abrazando su enorme miembro de una manera inimaginable... y sus estocadas frenéticas se detuvieron en un enorme golpe que lo hizo gritar con todo el aire de sus pulmones mi nombre... y se vino en mí... ambos culminamos casi al mismo tiempo.

Pero después de esa deliciosa experiencia, mis energías se fugaron a otro lado, las fuerzas en mis extremidades flaquearon en el cosquilleo que me invadió, y me desplomé en el pasto, Harry sobre mí, sin depositar todo su peso. A pesar de que seguíamos unidos, el se sostenía con sus antebrazos para no aplastarme. Yo me encontraba tan deleitada al contacto de su cuerpo sobre mi, que no me importaba si me asfixiaba, mientras no se separara de mí. Su pecho se hinchaba y flaqueaba sobre mi espalda. Nuestro sudor se mezclaba en una química que nos empapaba de calor y delicia.

Se separó de mí y gemí ante la perdida.

Pero duró poco, porque volteó y me trajo hacia sí, mi pecho contra el suyo, oprimiendo mis senos contra él abrazándome con sus fuertes brazos... y yo lo abracé. Entrelazamos nuestras piernas, y al hacerlo, su semilla salía de mí. Acerco su rostro al mío y me besó.

Esta vez el beso, aunque pasional, estaba cargado de amor y profundo cariño... ese beso que tiene sabor a sentimiento... a sensación de plenitud. Comencé a llorar quedamente... no podía evitarlo. Las lágrimas resbalaban de mis ojos, sollozando de emoción. Harry se preocupo y su abrazo se apretó aún más, apartando sus labios.

"¡Dios¿Estas bien?... ¿Te lastimé?"

"N-no."

"Pero...¿Por qué lloras¡Oh! Perdóname... te lastimé, lo sé... no debí... no debí haber... me dejé llevar... yo no"

"N-no, Harry" sollozando lo interrumpí, besándolo suavemente. "No es eso... es que... no puedo creer lo que hicimos. Fue tan hermoso... fue delicioso, rico... me hiciste tan feliz..."

Harry dejó salir la exhalación que parecía haber estado conteniendo.

"No... tú me has hecho feliz... dejándome amarte así... Te amo, Hermione... te amo, te amo ¡TE AMO!"

Tomé su rostro con mis manos y lo besé con todo el amor que yo sentía por él. Dejando sus carnosos labios, coloqué pequeños besos por todo su rostro.

"Yo... también... te amo... Harry... te amo... te amo" le dije entre beso y beso hasta que capturó mis labios, reclamando la entrada con su lengua acariciando y yo lo acepté.

Pero estábamos muy cansados para seguir, y sin embargo lo abracé aún más fuerte. Me sentí protegida... segura... en paz. El calor de su cuerpo y la seguridad otorgada en su abrazo me hizo sacar un suspiro de gozo y tranquilidad... me sentí en paz con el mundo y guardamos silencio mientras nos acariciábamos.

Había tanto que quería decirle... pero de entre todas las preguntas y comentarios que quería darles voz, solo una perseveró:

"¿Dónde... dónde aprendiste a hacer todo eso?"

De momento me miró asombrado, como si de repente tuviera algo qué ocultar... y se ruborizó. Sonriendo apenado, respondió:

"Pues, verás... yo... mhhh..."

"Ya lo habías hecho antes, verdad?" le pregunté sintiendo que algo en mi corazón se quebraba al imaginarlo así con otra chica...

"¡No¡No es eso!" respondió asustado sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. "Es que... de hecho... es... eres mi primera vez..." No podía creerlo... ¡Harry era virgen! "Es que... prométeme que no te vas a reír." Asentí, mirándolo morderse ese delicioso labio. "Es que... yo llegue a ver... algunas películas y... bueno..."

"¡Harry!" exclamé de asombro... eso no me lo esperaba... no de él. El hecho era que, aunque no me reía, sonreí y le dije en tono divertido y seductor. "Eres un pervertido."

"¡JA¡Mira quién habla!..." su rostro cambió repentinamente a uno de seriedad. "Por cierto... ¿Dónde aprendiste tú todo eso?..." hizo una pausa y su tono cambió por uno de temor. "No... no se lo hiciste a nadie más... o si?"

Evité su mirada mientras mordía mis labios de vergüenza...

"No, nunca..." hice una pausa para respirar profundamente. "Es que... a veces, no podía evitarlo... pero tenía... fa-fantasías... y a veces te imaginaba así... esplendoroso... y algunos libros... bueno, llegué a leer y"

Me interrumpió besándome en los labios con renovada pasión mientras una de sus manos se acercaba a uno de mis senos y lo rozaba ligeramente, haciéndome sacar un gemido que se apagó en su boca... y lo sentí sonreír.

"Creo que leer es una actividad que ha tomado un nuevo sentido para mi", comentó con voz seductora.

"Así que... ¿soy la primera mujer en tu vida?"

"No..." abrí los ojos asustada, y añadió con toda sinceridad, seriedad y amor que sus ojos y su voz pudieron transmitir. "También eres la única... Te amo, 'Mione." Yo sonreí complacida y llena de emoción, pero el aún no terminaba: "y yo... ¿soy el primer hombre en tu vida?"

Tomé mi tiempo para responder.

"No." Evité su mirada, fingiendo vergüenza y lo sentí retirar sus brazos, pero lo detuve antes de que su cuerpo me soltara. Lentamente lo miré a los ojos, quería ver su rostro... y Harry parecía tan triste que me conmovió. "No solo eres el primero, si no también el único... me hiciste tuya... desde que te conocí soy tuya... mi corazón y mi alma ya te pertenecían. Pero ahora, te he entregado todo de mí... y jamás creí poder ser tan feliz."

Me abrazó fuertemente... y yo lo abracé con la misma intensidad.. quería meterme en su cuerpo, quería tenerlo otra vez.

"Perdóname... perdóname por favor..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por hacerte sufrir... soy un imbécil... si te hubiera perdido... si no hubiera llegado a tiempo... si te lo hubiera dicho antes..."

"Pero el 'hubiera' no existe... y el pasado se ha borrado. Mientras estés a mi lado, no sentiré dolor." Una de mis manos acarició su mejilla para apaciguar su repentino miedo.

"Jamás te voy a dejar... nunca. Por favor, nunca me dejes."

"Jamás"

"¿Me lo prometes?... ¿Tengo tu palabra?" me miró a los ojos buscando mi respuesta.

"Tienes mi palabra" le respondí sin dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Me soltó, y el calor de su cuerpo me desprotegió. Un dolor lacerante me abrasó al pensar que Harry no había hablado en serio, pues la protección que me otorgaba con su cuerpo lo retiró repentinamente.

Lo vi sacar de su pantalón su varita que hizo una floritura en el aire y se escuchó un 'pop'. Algo apareció brillando en la palma de su mano. De rodillas llegó hasta donde yo estaba... me había sentado en el pasto para verlo. Lo que tenía en su mano no lo podía ver porque lo tenía encerrado en su puño... y Harry me miraba fijamente a los ojos... algo en esa mirada me hizo estremecer.

Desnudo, de rodillas frente a mí, habló suavemente:

"Hermione" suspiró mi nombre, "No soy perfecto... te he hecho sufrir sin darme cuenta, y no sé si algún día me lo perdonaré... yo... no soy bueno para esto, sabes?... Tu me conoces tan bien... como nadie... y cuando te conocí, aún éramos niños, sin embargo yo te tenía cariño... No has hecho otra cosa que estar a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas... y mi dolor cuando perdiste a tus padres, y no saber como ayudarte, fue tan grande... quería tomar el lugar de ellos para que ya no sufrieras... pero no podía. Durante la pelea contra Voldemort, lo único que me tenía en la cabeza, era protegerte... protegerte de más pérdidas... de más dolor... de que algún día ese monstruo te atrapara. Si mi vida hubiera sido el precio a pagar para que tú vivieras, lo hubiera hecho... hubiera entregado mi vida si eso aseguraba la tuya. Y fue por ti, y solo por ti, que saqué la fuerza y energía necesarias para acabar con Voldemort."

Mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de solo escucharlo, y yo quería responderle pero puso un dedo delicadamente en mis labios.

"No, por favor... déjame continuar." Accedí, dándole un pequeño beso en el dedo y lo retiró lentamente. "Tantas veces desperté en la noche, exaltado por las pesadillas que me invadían... aún cuando ese monstruo fue destruido, lo único que me mantenía vivo era saber que tu estabas bien... pero jamás creí que yo te haría daño. Pensé que nunca me verías como yo te veía... que nunca me mirabas como yo te miraba... y la sola idea me aniquilaba. Imaginarte haciendo el amor con alguien más, me quebraba... pero lo aceptaba mientras supiera que eras feliz. Creí que lo eras a pesar de todo... pero no me quería rendir. Quería que me vieras diferente, pero tenía miedo... Por tanto tiempo creí que lo que sentía por ti era fraternidad... pero me di cuenta de que no era así... y mi miedo fue aún mayor, porque pensé que jamás sentirías lo que yo sentía por ti. Y me duele saber que el tiempo en que estuve con Ginny, engañando nuestros sentimientos, ella y yo, te hacía daño. Pero ahora me he entregado a ti, y solo a ti... y ahora soy tuyo. Te amo tanto, que ese amor duele... pero ese dolor solo puede ser reemplazado por una felicidad... por la felicidad que solo tu me puedes otorgar..." levanto su puño cerrado frente a mí y lo abrió... para revelar un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un enorme diamante blanco incrustado. "... si aceptas ser mi esposa, dejándome demostrarte, por el resto de mis días, cuán grande es mi amor por ti."

Mis lágrimas caían como cascada sobre mi rostro, ahí, de rodillas frente a él... y solté un gemido de alegría ahogado tras mi mano que rauda cubrió mi boca para no gritar. No podía creer mi felicidad...

Ni en mi más remota fantasía, podía imaginar lo que otros ojos hubieran podido ver en ese momento: un hombre y una mujer desnudos, uno frente al otro, entregándolo todo por amor... confesando... aceptando... muriendo y renaciendo a la vez, teniendo a la naturaleza como testigo de que el amor existe.

"Si." Murmuré. "Si... acepto ser la señora de Harry Potter."

Vi a Harry sonreír enormemente. Con su otra mano, tomó el anillo, y su palma vacía tomo mi mano izquierda y lentamente introdujo en mi dedo anular, lo que sellaba el compromiso que envolvía nuestras promesas.

Tan pronto como me colocó el anillo, me abalancé a él y lo besé emocionada. Mi lengua acariciaba sus labios y los abrió, permitiéndome invadir su boca mientras Harry me acostaba en el pasto, recostándose sobre mí suavemente. Se separó del beso y susurró:

"Te amo, 'Mione."

"Y yo te amo a ti, Harry."

Extendió una mano hasta donde estaba su varita, la cogió, e hizo con ella un giro en el aire haciendo que nuestras prendas, que estaban regadas por doquier, llegaran hasta nosotros. Un golpe con la varita y la ropa desapareció. Ahogue un grito.

"No te preocupes" me dijo Harry con suavidad. "Nuestra ropa está ahora en casa."

"¿En casa?"

"Si... en nuestra casa. En Godric's Hollow... nuestro hogar."

Y con esto último, me abrazó con fuerza y nos desaparecimos del lugar donde nos entregamos por vez primera... para dar comienzo a un nuevo futuro para Harry y para mí... y para nuestra familia.

FIN

A/N: bueno, pues esto es todo en esta historia. Al principio habia pensado en dejar que Hermione, nuestra heroìna, se suicidara, pero pensè que serìa muy triste. Yo misma me he visto casi en ese desesperado momento... cuando creemos que ya no hay nada para nosotros... pero no. Siempre hay algo màs que nos impulsa a seguir... yo encontrè ese algo en mi vida. Mi hija.

Mil gracias a todos los que dejaron sus review's. Les invito a leer mi historia: 'Empty Souls'. Les prometo poner otra màs muy pronto de Harry & Hermione. No es por nada, pero Ginny no tiene lo que Hermione. Prefiero este par, y siempre serè devota de esa idea.

GRACIAS!!!!!!!


End file.
